


crack in the glass

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, M/M, but thats ok i love him anyways, i wasn't tired enough for this, junmyeon is kinda dumb, sort of?????, windex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: chanyeol is a windex bottle





	crack in the glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaboycastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboycastiel/gifts).



> bc yknow   
> you give me the prompts and shit hee hee ily
> 
> so did yall know im dumb   
> not as long but :/

chanyeol isn't a typical windex bottle and sehun isn't a typical windshield ( technically sehun is a car but chanyeol doesn't know that so ). when chanyeol was very young, he met sehun. more accurately, junmyeon sprayed him onto sehun. and sehun decided he liked chanyeol. 

for about two years, chanyeol kept sehun clean. until one day, chanyeol realized he had barely anything left in him. saddened, chanyeol ended up crying and thus his bottle got a little more liquid to last for about a month. 

( not that tears are a good substitute for actual windex and nobody knows how chanyeol got his tears into him again ) 

and then, he finally was done for. sehun cried as junmyeon casually tossed chanyeol into the trash. 

_how could you just leave me?_ sehun sobbed. 

somehow sehun's sobbing ended up making a crack in the windshield. junmyeon was horrified. sehun continued sobbing until he finally cracked and broke completely. 

junmyeon ended up getting another car who's name is yixing. yixing lasts. 

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles evilly into the void*


End file.
